Chaos of war, the leaves burn
by Gengari
Summary: A chuunin attempts to guide her squad, and stay alive, during the violence surrounding the end of the chuunin exams. Prologue uploaded.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd not be going to some cheap community college. I'd be filthy rich, instead of just filthy. However, I do own all origonal characters. Please ask for permission to use them. 

Also, this contains some adult material, including a yuri (girl/girl) scene, although it is not described vividly enough to warrant an NC-17 rating (or this story couldn't be posted on this site). If that offends you, well... Dunno. You were warned though.

Oh yeah. And if you send flame emails to me, I'll ignore them. Go back to your sasuke/naruto yaoi, you're wasting your time if you want to flame me :P

If you run into terms you don't know, I translated them in the footnotes (bottom of page), though an avid naruto fan probably won't run into anything they don't know.

Okay, boring ranting aside, on with the story!

* * *

Report: Group 22

Squad leader: Ichijo Kaiya  
Rank: Chuunin

(There is a graph showing Taijutsu, Genjutsu, ninjutsu1, Weapon skills, and genjutsu detection skill, for each member. They are listed as Tai, Nin, Gen, Kunai, and kai.2 I have it roughly translated. 0 is no skill. 1 is minimal skill. 3 is Genin level. 6 is chuunin level. 9 is jounin level. 11 is an unsurpassed mastery, such as sannin or kage.)

Tai: 5  
Nin: 7  
Gen: 7  
Kunai: 4  
kai: 8

Members:  
Ii Tamasine  
Rank: Genin  
Tai: 3  
Nin: 5  
Gen: 3  
Kunai: 7  
kai: 4

Araki Kohana  
Rank: Genin  
Tai: 2  
Nin: 5  
Gen: 3  
Kunai: 8  
kai: 3

Aramatsu Hana  
Rank: Genin  
Tai: 2  
Nin: 6  
Gen: 8  
Kunai: 2  
kai: 8

Mission rank: C.  
Initial description of mission: Request to defeat and prepare for capture a band of eleven minor bandits, responsible for stealing supplies from a local storehouse.

No extra equipment issued, began with standard equipment layout. No extra equipment requested.

Employer report: Favorable. "Astounding success. Bandits were neutralized and bound when the officials arrived, although the team was nowhere in sight. We assume they were watching from a distance... we are glad that no incident was started between the officials and ninja like the last group we hired, from a different village."

Chuunin report:  
"The mission was surprisingly easy. When we caught up to them, Tamasine tried to sneak to a sniping location as usual, but was discovered. An arrow pierced his left lung, and he nearly fell. The chaos that ensued is hard to discribe... but few injuries were suffered by our team.  
I managed to pull them back together to make a concerted attack, attempting to split their group in half, which was the origonal intended plan... and aside from a few cuts and bruises suffered in the attack, the plan was carried out perfectly. I faked being hit by one of their swords,  
although they did manage to nick me, and Hana somehow managed to twist her ankle, in her fall she banged her knee against a rock, bruising it. We're still working on her clumsiness...

After we defeated the bandits, we bound them and tied them to branches of a fairly large tree, and waited at the edge of the clearing. The guards arrived as expected, and we left quickly."

* * *

The hokage pondered after reading the report... they really should be here fighting in the chuunin exams... oh well. No need to worry, they'll get in the next one. And this time they'd have to face Uchiha and so many other skilled genin...

He sighed and breathed in deeply, chuckling tio himself. "Ah... the dangers of having... choosing to worry about all the people in the village. But it's a wonder having such a big family... any loss is beyond compare, but every new member is a thousand times greater of a pleasure..." He laughed again "I must get getting old..." and he went back to work...

* * *

Under the maks of kazekage, Orochimaru was grinning... Everything was going as planned...

* * *

Footnote:

1: Taijutsu: Unarmed combat techniques (ex: all of Lee's moves)  
Genjutsu: Illusion techiques (ex: Transform, amongst other unnamed ones)  
Ninjutsu: Ninja techniques (ex: fire techniques sasuke uses)  
2: kai generally means the ability to see through illusions, though I may be mistaken.  
eye techniques used by the uchiha hyuuga, and other clans, in this case it represents the abililty to detect illusions.  
Note: Although they are very highly skilled, they mostly failed the genin tests because only Kaiya showed leadership skills worthy of a chuunin.


End file.
